Days
by spike summers
Summary: Spikes chip starts causing problems.


He grabbed his head again. "Buggar"  
  
"What is it, another headache?"  
  
The blond vamp faced her, "I don't get headaches remember? Hello, dead here"  
  
Buffy looked up annoyed. "Well, what is it then?"  
  
"Don't know, just hurts"  
  
She rolled[?] her eyes at him, "im calling Giles." "No"  
  
She ignored him and picked up the phone dialing her watcher, "this is like the tenth time this week it's happened. And its getting more frequent" She turned her attention away from him for a minute and started talking on the phone. "Hey Giles, I sort of need some help, its about spike, no he didn't bite me, no... Giles quit thinking that way. No. Listen just come over here ok? Around 6 that's fine" She hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
"Still thinking bad of me?"  
  
"I think he's just stressed"  
  
**  
  
The watcher arrived shortly after 6pm. He brought a briefcase with him. "Hello Buffy, what is the problem?"  
  
Spike sat by her on the couch; he had his head resting in his hands.  
  
"He's head hurts, we don't know why and he said it feels like when he's hurting someone"  
  
"You think the chip is the problem?" the watcher asked while cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Could be, bloody well explain the pain." The blond vamp sat back, holding his palm to his head as a new wave of pain came over him.  
  
"Spike, should I get some ice?"  
  
"No pet, it'll pass"  
  
Giles looked at Spike, he wasn't faking, and he was in serous pain. "Can I use the phone Buffy?"  
  
She looked at him puzzled, "yah, want some privacy you can use the one upstairs"  
  
He nodded and walked upstairs to the phone in her mother's room.  
  
It didn't take too long before he called her up. "Buffy can I get you to talk for a minute"  
  
She went upstairs and took the phone from Giles, "hello"  
  
"Hello Mrs. summers,"  
  
"Who is this"?  
  
"Im crystal Walsh, im a doctor for the council."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"We understand, your.... vampire is feeling pains from his implant."  
  
"Yah, and what can you do about it"  
  
"If you bring him to our office here we can care for him until he's better."  
  
She smiled; finally the council was paying off. "Ok can you work out the details with Giles."?  
  
"Rupert? Yes well work out something with him. Can you put him back on please."?  
  
"Ok thank you"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
She handed the phone to Giles and ran downstairs.  
  
"Spike, good news.... spike"  
  
She stopped at the end of the stairs, he was leaning over on the couch, probably fell asleep.  
  
Giles comes down the stairs, and notices her watching the sleeping vampire. "Buffy, maybe he should stay with me for tonight"  
  
She blushed realizing her watcher was there, "no its ok. He can stay here tonight. Dawns at a friends and its kind of lonely. Besides I don't think he's going to wake up and bite me, despite what you think." She eyed him for a minute then walked over to spike and pulled a blanket over him to cover up with.  
  
"I just don't think you staying alone is a good idea, If his chip is malfunctioning it could be dangerous, and I don't want you to be hurt"  
  
"Ill call willow, OK? Go home get some sleep"  
  
He gave a cautious look at spike then left.  
  
** Willow came over sometime around midnight; she brought her laptop and a bag of disk.  
  
Buffy looked at the bag, "planning on hacking anything interesting"  
  
Willow blushed, "actually I got former hacked files. I got all the former info I got from the initive, thought it might help."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, where can I hook up the laptop?"  
  
"How about the living room, I got some pizza and cokes, spikes asleep upstairs, so I don't think we have to be too quiet"  
  
They both went to the living room, and willow went about connecting her computer to the net while Buffy checked on the pizza.  
  
When she came back into the living room willow was loading disks, "hey, find anything interesting."  
  
"Not really, just old hostile info"  
  
"Like personal info or...."  
  
Willow looked up from the screen confused, "no medical, what was spikes number? Wasn't it hostile seventeen?"  
  
She leaned against the back of the couch, "yah I think so"  
  
Willow pulled up the files for hostile seventeen and closed the screen. "You shouldn't look at this."  
  
Buffy wrinkled her brow. "Why not, is something wrong?" She flipped up the screen.  
  
Hostile seventeen: Male, vampire Age: turned around 26 Sire: unknown Description: short blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, black clothes In Dept description: Status: implanted cvi chip Current status: disarming  
  
"What dose that mean, disarming?"  
  
Something in willows eyes made it dawn on her, their disarming him. But how, how do you disarm someone with out touching them. They had not been near him in weeks; she tried to think about the week before his head started hurting. Nope, they had not gotten to him anytime in there.  
  
"I want you to find out everything about the chip possible. I'm going to check on him"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Buffy went upstairs and opened her bedroom door. Spike was lying on her bed, his eyes closed. 'That's odd, he usually wakes up when he senses me'. She walked over to the bed. His eyes were closed dark lashes contrasting his pale cheeks. She sat on the bed and laid next to him, "spike, wake up" She propped herself up on her elbow and held a hand to his chest. "Spike, come on, willows here."  
  
He still didn't move so she leaned over and kisses him. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes partly. "Hey" his voice was weak.  
  
"Hey, tired?"  
  
He nodded and closed his eyes again  
  
"Hey you've slept almost 20 hours, get up"  
  
"Not sleeping, just resting my eyes"  
  
"Then rest your eyes downstairs. Come on, willows here"  
  
"You mentioned that"  
  
She blushed, "well get downstairs I got pizza and if your good ill let you have some"  
  
That made him smile, "why don't ya join me a bit, stay here for a minute, lil witch isn't gunna miss ya for a minute"  
  
She kisses him again, "downstairs now" She got out of the bed and opened the door, "ill wait for you" She smiled and left the room, "why do I let him get to me?" **  
  
He came downstairs five minutes later, rubbing his eyes and holding onto the rail as he went down the staircase.  
  
"Finally up?"  
  
He leaned against the wall, "no"  
  
Buffy walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, "you don't look so good. Getting sick?"  
  
"Vamps don't get sick" willow chimed in.  
  
He put an arm on her shoulder and let her help him to the couch.  
  
He leaned back into the couch and pulled Buffy closer. "So what ya find Glenda?"  
  
Willow looked up at him and smiled a little, "just old info, some stuffs interesting, could help latter to keep it around"  
  
"Anything that would tell why his head hurts" Buffy leaned against his chest and he held her.  
  
"Nothing yet, but I still have a few disk to go thought" She popped another disk into the drive and waited while it loaded and decoded all the info before searching it for any info I about the chip.  
  
** 


End file.
